


Finally Home

by Lutece_Mess



Series: Snowdrift-Verse [1]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, I’m not very good at writing fics so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutece_Mess/pseuds/Lutece_Mess
Summary: After crash landing on earth in a decepticon ship she had stolen, Snowdrift wakes up somewhere unfamiliar.
Relationships: Bumblebee & OC, Bumblebee & Self Insert, Ratchet/OC, Ratchet/Self Insert, Ratchet/Snowdrift (oc)
Series: Snowdrift-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Finally Home

When Snowdrift came back online, the first thing she thought to herself was “where am I?”

She was laid flat against a cold metal table, connected to all sorts of wires and tubes. The constant beeping of the machine next to her was beginning to get on her nerves. Looking around, she hopes to find something that can tell her where she is. It doesn’t look like the Nemesis, or any sort of Decepticon base — had it been Decepticon run, surely her spark would have been snuffed by now — but it’s hard to tell where exactly she is.

She tries to think about what she was doing before blacking out. It’s right on the edges of her memory-

Oh.

Right.

She had managed to snag a Decepticon ship after seeing two other cons leaving it to go collect the Energon they had found. While she needed the Energon, she needed an escape even more, and after overhearing the two talk about an Autobot Base on a planet called Earth, she felt no guilt hopping in and setting the ship on Autopilot. At the last minute, the Autopilot malfunctioned, and she was forced to land _(Read: Crash)_ the ship onto the Planet herself. 

She had managed to set off the distress signal built into the ship before going offline.

She thinks back to the events leading up to this mess. Snowdrift had taken the position of Spy during the war. With her small frame and quiet motor, she was a good fit. If Megatron was making plans for a new attack, she made sure Optimus Prime knew about it before the attack could commence. While her sparkmate wasn’t thrilled at the idea of her being so up close and personal, he understood this was a war, and that she had a job to do.

He had reason to worry, though. She was reckless one day, and ended up being taken as a prisoner. She spent... who knows how long in that Decepticon War Camp, spending the better half of her time there plotting an escape. Through the chaos of a camp-wide fight, she was able to slip away, though not unharmed. Some of the plating on her arm was ripped off during the escape, after running into trouble with a femme named Blockade. The fight was short lived, but the injuries were still prominent: Plating had been dented or ripped off, and plenty of scratches adorned her baby blue paint as well. Her wing had been bent, but she had been able to put it back in place with a bit of hard work and careful maneuvering.

She had been relieved, excited even, to escape from that forsaken camp, to see her Sparkmate and her friends again, but her excitement was short lived once she learned the news.

Cybertron was dead. 

Everybody was gone.

In the present, Snowdrift gets up off the table and removes all the tubes and wires, ignoring the grumpy voice in her head telling her _“No, don’t do that”,_ ex-venting in relief when that awful beeping goes silent. She walks around the room, still searching for anything to tell her about where she is. And then-

“Oh, thank Primus.”

She spots an Autobot insignia on a far wall, and all the stress that was weighing down on her is immediately lifted. Of course the Autobots on this planet had found her! Maybe she’ll get to see Bumblebee again, she always loved chatting with him, or Smokescreen! Or maybe Overflow, she was always a blast to joke with, or Crosshorn, or Ratchet-

The thought of being able to see Ratchet again sends sparks down her Back Strut. She’s missed her Sparkmate every moment of the millions of years she wandered the galaxy, just trying to survive. She’d been so, _so_ lonely, wandering by herself.

With a newfound burst of energy, she quickly makes her way out of the room, and she wanders the halls, searching for any one of the Autobots that had rescued her. This base is quiet, but she swears she’s picking up some sort of tapping noise in her audio receptors, so she immediately decides to follow the sound. The only sound in the hallway is her pedes clanking against the floor, and that distant _tap tap tap._ She came to the door arch from where the noise was coming from, and she immediately froze in place.

The sight of the familiar white and red frame was overwhelming, to say the least. She was so excited at the prospect of seeing Ratchet again, and she still is, but she feels like her spark is about to pound out of her chassis. He looks like he’s fully engrossed in his work _’Just like how I remember him,’ she thinks to herself, followed by, ’Frag, how can he be so cute by just existing?’_ Snowdrift comes up to him quietly, knowing how jumpy he could get if unexpectedly pulled from his work. 

A single tap on his back was enough to make him jolt away from his work, and he groans.

“Bumblebee, I’ve already told you, we’re just going to have to be patient and see if Snow...” Ratchet’s voice trails off when he turns around and sees that no, the bot that tapped him was, in fact, not the young scout “Snowdrift...”

She smiles up at him, Energon welling up in her optics. She wants to reach out to him, hug him, kiss him, _love him,_ but she feels like she can’t move. 

“Hey there sweetspark... long time no see, huh?”

His reaction is almost immediate after her voice shocks him out of his daze, and she soon finds herself pulled into a tight hug, with his arms around her waist and pedes dangling a few feet off the floor. She rests her servos on his shoulders, stabilizing herself, and now that she’s eye to eye with Ratchet, she can see the Energon leaking down his face plate form his optics. It doesn’t take long for her to have the same thing happening to her, and she cups her servos on either side of his face plate, pulling him into a needy kiss. 

_Frag,_ she’s missed him.

Pulling away from the kiss proved to be difficult for either of them to do, she just wanted to kiss him and kiss him and _kiss him._ But eventually they do, and he presses his forehelm to hers, and then he’s spinning her around and _laughing_ and she doesn’t want to hear anything else ever again. His laugh is contagious, and the sweetest thing she’s heard in a long time, so she’s unable to keep the laugh from bubbling up and coming out of her as well. All she can focus on is him right now, and neither of them notice the small crowd forming just outside the door, drawn towards the commotion and the sound of laughter, something none of them were used to hearing coming from the Medic. With one more kiss, he finally sets her down, keeping a servo on her to keep her from stumbling over her own pedes. They’re both content to bask in each other’s company, but their moment together is short lived.

“Wait, you guys were SERIOUS about the doc having a girlfriend?!”

Snowdrift jumps at the sudden voice, turning to see the group of bots, and then the three smaller organisms at their feet. Humans, she thinks; she had read a little bit about Earth before crash landing here. A young girl with black and pink hair had been the one to speak, and she looked absolutely stunned. Snow smiled nervously at her, offering a small wave.

“Oh, uh... hello.”

A frantic, excited set of beeps is the next sound to catch her attention. Bumblebee makes his way to the front, looking giddy, and the minor embarrassment of having been caught kissing her Sparkmate is left in the dust as Snowdrift rushes over to pull the scout into a big hug. She’s quickly overwhelmed, as everyone else takes this as an invitation to welcome their lost friend back, but she doesn’t care that their voices are melting together, and that her processor is struggling to keep up with all the chatter. She’s just so relieved to be back with the bots she cares about. 

Or, well, any bots at all, if she’s being honest.

As everyone chats with her and fills her in on everything she’s missed, she feels Ratchet come up beside her and grab her servo with his, tangling their digets together, and for the first time in countless years, Snowdrift feels like she’s at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you’re interested in hearing any more about Snowdrift, feel free to send me a message or an ask to my tumblr @Lutece-Mess !


End file.
